


Coffee and Magic

by Ririgurasu



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, They are together~, Though it's just what might happen any day, Valentine's Day, fukase x mayu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririgurasu/pseuds/Ririgurasu
Summary: Fukase wanted to surprise his beloved one with something special. Little did he know that Mayu could see magic in everything, even in coffee stains on blanket.





	

He woke up before the dawn. The world around was uncommonly quiet, only some birds far-far away were greeting the new day with their cheerful singing. Even the wind itself was still sleepy, resting among branches of trees and idly playing with leaves from time to time, making them whisper. But it wasn’t their surreal, almost human-like chattering that was making a certain redhead nervous.

As the sun ignited horizon more, painting the sky in pastel pink, Fukase’s anxiety grew stronger. He could barely control his own hands. His hands, struck with uncontrollable tremor, these hands, which despite the entire world’s serenity were trembling when they definitely must not. The boy bit his lower lip almost hard enough to ooze some blood, but he brushed off this fact, giving all of his attention to only one thing, the most important thing at this moment.

Lovely face was looking at him from the coffee foam. Fukase knew about Ripple Maker machines which could be a great help for him in order to help him with his task, but the boy wasn’t in hurry to buy one. The redhead always felt that the best gifts were always those made by one’s own hands, so he was trying his best to depict Mayu’s beautiful features with his own efforts. The hands of the clock were moving unsparingly fast, and with each passing second the boy was getting worried even more. His lover could wake up any minute now, but the coffee for her to bring in bed wasn’t exactly ready. Fukase sighed and tried to calm down, so that his fingers wouldn’t shiver. The boy knew that his nervousness might spoil everything and one clumsy uncareful movement would ruin all his work with the coffee art.

The sun had already showed up fully, when everything was done. Fukase tilted head and frowned a little: the coffee was rather slightly warm than hot, even though a cup sleeve, which the redhead knitted himself for Mayu’s favorite cup, was used. Still nervous, the boy placed cup on a tray and took it to bedroom. Fukase couldn’t even imagine before, how hard it was to keep balance with this level of anxiety, when not even a bit of the drink was not allowed to spill.

Bright morning light blinded Fukase almost instantly, as soon as he reached his destination. The nervousness reached its peak, when the boy noticed his beloved one waking up. Mayu yawned, her disheveled hair was scattered all over pillow; those fair locks, that sometimes gave off soft colorful glow, reminded Fukase of gold, the boy loved looking at them, it was as if the sun and the rainbow themselves were hiding in his lover’s chevelure. And even messy that hair was enchanting the redhead.

But Fukase’s heart truly stopped for a moment, when charming golden eyes slowly opened and noticed him immediately.

“Good morning, my darling”. The sound of her sweet voice sent even more shivers down the boy’s spine. There was no turning back now.

Having sighed, Fukase smiled softly back and started approaching the girl.

Alas, sometimes the universe likes to play bad jokes on people. Fukase didn’t even have time to realize whether it was his inborn clumsiness or the carpet’s fault, but the fact was that he tripped near the very bed and the cup swung into the air. Terrified Fukase watched as the drink made with love spilled all over blanket.

“Ooh…” Disappointed boy was almost ready to cry. All his efforts were now hopelessly wasted.

“Fukase..?” It was painful for Mayu to see her beloved upset like this.

He shuddered a bit, when a gentle hand touched his face lovingly. Soft fingertips stroked carefully, but the redhead was not ready to face his lover.

“My dearest.” But the hand never stopped caressing his cheek, and Fukase gave in, looking into Mayu’s eyes. “Hey, it’s okay. It was just coffee.” She whispered reassuringly and leant forward, nuzzling her forehead against his.

“I’m sorry.” The boy said quietly. “I really wanted to surprise you.”

“It’s alright.” The blonde tilted her head. “You can always make another.”

Fukase opened his mouth, but decided not to say about how he doubted that his another coffee art would be as good as this particular one was.

“But still, sorry. It wasn’t very hot, but did it spill on you too?”

“No.” The girl shook her head, smiling gently. “It’s fine. I think these stains can be washed off too.”

The awkward silence lasted for about a minute, and then Fukase spoke again.

“I wanted to surprise you…” He blushed brightly. “…with something as pretty-looking and sweet-flavored as you. There was supposed to be some magic about this.”

Mayu’s eyes widened as she blinked, and a moment later a soft giggle eased the tense atmosphere created by her clumsy, but infinitely cute beloved.

“But you’re a magician, love.” The blonde murmured, wrapping her arms around flustered boy and pulling him closer.

“Huh?” Stunned Fukase blushed even worse as their faces became so close to each other. He whispered almost against her lips. “Why?”

The redhead thought that his lover’s eyes lit up for a second as she whispered back in a mysterious tone.

“Because you’re one. And not only because of your looks.”

Fukase couldn’t hold back a chuckle. He knew that Mayu referred to those people who thought that he was a witcher or something like that because of his far from trivial appearance.

But a moment later Mayu made him understand, that it wasn’t what she meant by her words.

“Take a better look at the blanket.” She looked exactly where the coffee was spilled and giggled. “See these stains?”

“Hm?” The boy became confused. What was about that which made his beloved smile cheerfully like this?

“Have you ever heard about coffee fortune-telling? The one that involves coffee remnants?” Mayu chuckled. “Surprisingly, I read about this in magazine just recently.”

“Wha? What is this all about?” Fukase felt his cheeks burn as his lover was looking right into his eyes. Mayu never seemed to be tired to drown in their magnificent deep redness.

“What I want to say,” The blonde brushed their noses together, “Look there attentively. What do you see?”

“I see some nasty stains.” The boy replied simply.

“You have no fantasy.” Mayu laughed, nuzzling against his cheek. “What I see is a cute couple. The two sit close, cuddling, and these smaller spots around them look like hearts.”

Fukase blinked, and suddenly all the uneasiness he felt was completely gone as he laughed.

“Man, your fantasy is running wild for sure.” He stroked her puffy hair tenderly.

“I just tell you what I see.” The girl pouted jokingly. “And I see your magic with showing us happy among flower fields.”

The redhead chuckled again; he found it amusing yet very cute, how many things could his darling see in some coffee stains on a blanket with flowery patterns.

“Well, if you insist that it’s a magic,” Fukase held her closer, whispering against her warm soft lips. “Then I suppose it is.”

Mayu giggled happily as her beloved locked their lips in the sweetest, sensual kiss. A simple gentleness between them – that was the best magic from Fukase. And he smiled into her lips with joy, realizing this.


End file.
